


Learn To Fly

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester wants to be a mechanic but his best friends and father won't let him leave school to pursue his dream. He is also hiding major feelings for one of his best friends and no one can know because he will risk losing everything important to him. Despite his calm exterior he is very stressed and has considered many a time that it would be easier to end his life but he can't do that to his brother who is going through a tough time himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn To Fly

Learn to Fly

Chapter One

 

Loads of people would say that Dean Winchester was a lucky teenager and sometimes he would agree with them. He wasn't graced with exceptional intelligence, or popularity, but he did have a few truly wonderful friends, a (though he never liked to admit it) great brother and a father who (even though he was drunk most of the time) he loved and respected he was in the school football team and he wasn't plagued by bullies all the time unlike his best friend. He also had a great job and an amazingly kind and funny boss at Singers Garage. But he wasn't as happy with his life as you would think. Dean suffered from mild depression, Sam was the only person who knew about this but he was sworn to secrecy. And to top it all off he was gay and living in one of the most religious areas in Kansas. 

Ash, Jo, Charlie and Castiel were Dean's closest friends. Ash was a bit of a nerd – well that was what the popular kids called him, Dean just though he was a genius, he wanted to be a computer programmer, (or something to do with computers). Dean wasn't really sure – seriously though, if you needed a HTML code written out for a website (or whatever HTML's are used for) Ash was the man to go to, and many people did go to him, ever the computing teacher who should probably have known but was ancient. Jo was one of the bravest – or possibly stupidest – people you could ever meet. She was kind of like the caped crusader at school. She had been in a lot of fights during her time at school, earning her a lot of detentions. Basically she stood up for people, if she saw someone being bullied she would go over and try to sort it out by insulting the bully which usually lead to a black eye, for the bully, a lot of people liked her, but others loathed her. Charlie was a woman of many secrets. Literally. She knew so much about the teachers and pupils of the school. She was a master hacker, she had enough information on Richard Roman that she could shatter his reputation over a single sentence but sadly that sentence was under lock and key. She was also one of the smartest people Dean knew, she used her hacking abilities in her favour. When Pamela found out that she was gay she threatened to tell the whole school about her families financial troubles if anyone else was to find and to this day Charlie has been safe from the abuse that usually comes hand in hand with being gay and living in this town. That just left Castiel. If you asked Dean to describe his friends with one word he would say that Ash was a “mastermind”, Charlie would have to be “superior” and Jo would be “awesome” but he could never think of one word to describe Castiel. No single word seemed to cover how amazingly kind he was. How talented he was – if you are ever in the presence of Castiel holding a paint brush, count yourself lucky, what he can do with a few tubes of paint and a sheet of paper is amazing. I guess you could say that the only word that Dean could use that described Castiel perfectly was, well, “Castiel”. Together they really were a sight to behold. Everyone questioned why Dean insisted on being friends with those “freaks” but Dean ignored them. 

There were people at his school who valued popularity over friendship but Dean could never understand why. Who would want loads of followers over a few truly amazing friends. Well, if you used Tumblr religiously - which Dean did – you obviously want followers, but that is beside the point. Dean looked at these people. People like Lisa Braden – head cheer leader - and Richard Roman – who was a total douche and chose the name Dick over Rick or Richard. Who actually chooses to be called Dick? Total douche bag, captains of the soccer team, that's who. Anyway. He saw these people and thought What would happen if they didn't have those 'friends'? How high would their stock in school be worth? Probably the same as his own but Dean couldn't give two flying fucks whether he was popular or not. Dean only needed his family, and his friends to be happy. 

**

Dean woke up on Saturday to the calming tune of “Learn To Fly” by the Foo Fighters. He preferred bands like ACDC and Metallica over the Foo Fighters but ever since Castiel showed him that song he couldn't not love it. It was full of memories of their first proper night out together, just the two of them, which also incidentally was the night Dean started developing feelings for his best friend, but those feelings were under tight wraps, Castiel couldn't know that Dean was gay, neither could the rest of the school community or his father for that matter. 

Dean was walking down the road towards the garage when he heard a shout. He turned around and saw Castiel and Lucifer Novak running in his direction. He held up his hand as a greeting, only to be ignored by the brothers. Castiel looked furious and Lucifer seemed to be trying to calm him down.

“Hey guys,” he shouted. “What is wrong with you two?”  
“Nothing Winchester, it is none of your business,” Lucifer hissed.  
“Don't speak to him like that,” Castiel shouted.  
“Cas, it doesn't matter, I don't like him, he doesn't like me,” he explained. “We insult each other all the time. Don't waste your time trying to stop it.”  
“No Dean, I'm no letting him speak to you like that!”  
“Whatever, I have to get to work, Bobby isn't happy that you have made me late every day this week,” he said with a wink.  
“Okay, well I will see you later.” He gave Dean a hug and walked away, Lucifer storming after him.

Dean arrived at work a few minutes later wondering about what had happened between the two Novak brothers to cause them to fall out. As far as he was aware they didn't really talk to each other because the family was so large.

Zachariah was the eldest Novak; he was 29, was living in New York and working as a lawyer for a multi-national company (to be honest Dean didn't really care. Zach never liked him, mainly because he refused to use the full, Zachariah, when addressing him), Balthazar was the next eldest; he was 24 but still lived at home as the soul carer of the Novak children with his wife Anna (Dean really liked Balthazar, he was sarcastic, very into cars and for some reason had a very British accent. They talked for hours about the Impala and he even helped Dean find, and pay for some of the parts when he was fixing it. Anna was really nice to him too, she made an amazing apple pie, and we all know how much Dean loves apple pie), Gabriel was 21; he was a bit of a joker and everyone assumed he would make a good comedian, but he actually wanted to become a doctor (apart from Castiel, he was the only Novak that Dean was close to), Michael and Lucifer were twins; they were 19 and in University, Michael was studying law and Lucifer was studying music. Lucifer and Castiel were very like each other, they both liked the arts as opposed to science. Michael and Lucifer were practically inseparable but had times when they really hated each other with a passion. Castiel was the youngest, he was 17 and he went to the local high school with Dean. They were best friends and had been for at least two years.

They were in their last year of school and Castiel was hoping to get into architectural school. Dean didn't have such big aspirations, all he really wanted to do was open up his own garage when he qualified as a mechanic. He had been planning to drop out of school at the end of the previous year, so he could focus on becoming a mechanic, but Bobby refused to teach him if he dropped out and Castiel threatened to never talk to him again - and when Castiel made a threat like that you could be damn sure he wasn't bluffing - Dean couldn't afford to lose someone as important to him as Castiel, but he could never admit to it. He reminded his best friend, on a regular basis, that he could have become a qualified mechanic months ago if he didn't have to go to school, Castiel just laughed it off. He really wanted Dean to have a good education, maybe even more than his father.

The Impala was behind the workshop and he rushed round to see it. Dean had been working on the Impala for months, around eight to be exact. He was given it for his seventeenth birthday. The Impala had been his fathers but just after Mary Winchester died it was put in the garage and left for years with no one to care for it. Dean loved the car (almost as much as he loved his brother and best friends), he regularly begged his father to take it out for a drive but he was always answered with a stern “No!” and an upset looking father, he was allowed to sit in it and read though. He and Sam hid in it and played on their ancient Game Boy Colour when their father was drunk and violent - that happened a lot. In fact the first time he met Castiel he was just about to get in to the car for some peace and quiet. The tall black haired boy wearing a trench coat (that was a bit too big for him) was walking down the road with his brother and when he saw Dean he shouted out “Aren't you a little young to be driving?” Dean laughed and replied, “My dad is drunk and I have a lot of homework to do.” They had been friends ever since and Dean had begun to go to the Novak's house when his dad was drunk and violent, leaving Sam alone to deal with the fallout – thankfully (for Sam that is) Dean was usually the one to piss off their father, so John left Sam alone and was usually too drunk to remember to punish Dean by the time he got home. 

Dean unlocked the car and sat down on the leather upholstery. He reached under the seat to find an old shoe box full of tapes. He picked out an old ACDC one and pushed it in to the tape deck. He turned the volume up to full and started singing “High Way To Hell”. He opened the hood of the car and started cleaning the parts.

 

Dean arrived home at half eight, he had a lot of homework but he needed his dinner and there was a programme on that he really wanted to watch. Dean usually didn't do his homework and was failing most of his classes because of it but his reasoning behind not doing homework was that if he was going to be a mechanic he didn't need to learn about the British Industrial Revolution or the Electoral Systems in America. He did go to the community college at the weekend to do a course on being a mechanic and the garage was his required placement but Cas still wouldn't let him leave school.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how far I will get with this. It is a working progress (obviously) and I haven't really planned any specific major storyline yet so the first few chapters will be building relationships and that kind of stuff but I do know what pairings I am putting in and how they will pan out. I don't have a good title for this yet either. I haven't started writing the next chapter yet so if this gets a substantial amount of interest, and by substantial I mean like 10 hits or whatever by the end of the week, I will probably write a lot more so don't get annoyed by my really slow updating, I've never finished a whole fic before but I will really try with this one. 
> 
> Update: I have started chapter two and it seems like it will turn out to be a Sam-centric chapter bit it is turning out well at the moment. I will try and get it up by next Wednesday and from then I will try to update every week and a half but it will probably be really off schedule because I will get bored or just want to write all the time. And also review it, I want to know if you like it and tell me what you want to happen and what would make it better. I will try to take all your suggestions on board.
> 
> Update: I am ashamed of the next chapter. I am not going to post any more of this I am just really embarrassed about how this has gone on so I am going to quit while I'm ahead and I shall post a proper story that makes sense and isn't terrible.


End file.
